


Testing Horizons

by NeedsDcaff



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Play, Angst, Confessions, F/F, Fetish Discovery, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Teaching, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsDcaff/pseuds/NeedsDcaff
Summary: Another stressful day for Weiss Schnee leaves her frustrated and seeking some relief, a nice shower should do the trick...Little does she know just how informative this shower will be and what events will follow...
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 52
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this simple romp, consider this a warm-up chapter for some other fun ideas I have which I hope will be out soon.
> 
> If you enjoyed please let me know in the comments :)

'Why did everything have to be so difficult?'

Weiss Schnee was lost in thought as she paced back and forth through team RWBY's dorm room.

She had first tried to walk off her frustrations through the school's campus, due to the much greater area to move through plus lots to take her mind off of what was bothering her, unfortunately, there were other people around the campus. Lots of other people.

People in the way, people talking too loud and a million other things people could apparently do that only served to infuriate the heiress further. To list her frustrations would be a fruitless effort as she'd have to list back before she'd even enrolled at Beacon, her life was a constant stream of frustrations, today just happened to contain more than normal.

She did need to do something other than pace back and forth it seemed, if this continued for much longer there may be casualties from the outburst she was feeling coming on, not to mention if one of her teammates returned and was uninformed of her ire they may get a boatload of teenage angst lumped on them and she wasn't sure any of them could handle it.

A shower was the decided on a solution, a nice calm and warm shower to wash away any aches or pains and leave her feeling fresh and rebooted. That sounded good.

Stepping into the dorms private bathroom she quickly began stripping out of her uniform, her blazer, shirt, shoes, socks and skirt were removed and carefully placed on the countertop, leaving her in only her matching pale blue underwear. The design was a simple fade from the icy blue of the straps/waistband to a sheer white, she took a moment to check herself in the large bathroom mirror. While she was convinced all the stress and anger was visible on her sculpted features, she at least liked the way she looked in this matching set, she stepped to the side and turned to view herself from the sides and back all the while humming in approval at the slim but extremely toned muscle. 

She couldn't help but run a hand down her visible abs and round to her back to feel the definition there, unable to help herself, she ran her hands down her pert behind. She always liked her butt, of course, it was no match for Blakes although a part of her was glad she didn't feel the several sets of eyes glued to it while she walked as Blake did, she was still happy with it though, it accented her long slender legs which is what she found most suitors eyes glued to if she caught them.

She reached up to remove and untie the complex tiara of her side ponytail, removing the clips and carefully untieing the hair to let the below waist-length platinum sheet cascade down her back, no one had ever really seen her like this outside of the female members of her family or when she was much, much younger. She did like the way it looked, after setting it slightly straighter so it was even and wavey she allowed some to fall over her shoulders and down her torso. It always felt very freeing to be like this 

With a final once over she quickly removed the remaining garments and headed into the cubical, stealing one last glance at her now bare rear as she stepped in. The water was warm and pleasant as it cascaded over her form, washing away the majority of her bad mood under its therapeutic spray. After tending to the actual cleaning she took a few extra minutes to enjoy the warmth, letting her mind wander where ever it lead her.

She couldn't quite shake that last bit of tension, an unpleasant knot that stood out like a sore thumb, it was the last barrier between her and some true relaxation. a familiar heat within her clued her into an obvious solution.

It was no coincidence that she was so preoccupied with her body before, her mind had wandered almost instantly to impure places as soon as she let her guard down. Weiss Schnee was a dignified woman who was always upholding the honour of the Schnee family name, she was also a teenager with raging hormones just like everyone else. She wasn't ashamed of masturbation, far from it, it was natural and healthy for a woman her age. She had desire's but wasn't controlled by them, whenever she would pleasure herself it was her choice to do so, including the when, the where and the how.

Closing her eyes and letting her mind wander unrestricted, her hands naturally started walking a well-known path across her glisteningly wet skin. Petite hands caressed her lower stomach and the tops of her breasts, feeling a pleasant heat build in her with each lazy stroke of her hands, finally coming down to cup her modest chest she felt her already hard nipples against her palm causing small sparks to shoot across her skin as she leant against the shower wall. 

The heat continued to build between her thighs as her ministrations continued, but she denied herself for a while, letting the heat build and the desire to sate it grow ever stronger. She enjoyed teasing herself, she loved feeling that ache and letting it grow until it became unbearable and she was forced to give in and let her inhibitions go. She loved it because it was the opposite of what everyone saw her as and it was a side of her they would never see, both thoughts got her equally hot under the collar.

She let her mind build fantasies of another standing behind her, calloused hands reaching around her front to tease her the same way, grabbing and squeezing shamelessly as she whined and whimpered under their expert touch. Being forced to grip and claw at their legs as she fidgeted in their grasp, all the while feeling their ragged breaths and moans as they enjoyed her body. 

After around five minutes of riling herself up, she was squirming against the cold tiles with her thighs desperately squeezing together to get an ounce of satisfaction, it was then she gave in, diving her slender hand to her completely drenched opening, two fingers entered her instantly as her unoccupied hand slid down just as quickly to furiously rub her throbbing clit.

Just as soon as her fingers reached their destination she let out a shameless moan, a throaty and lust-filled noise that wouldn't be out of place in one of Blake's erotic novels, She was beyond caring however as she cocked her hips forward seeking more of the delicious pleasure flooding her. Her movements growing more and more frantic as she felt the coil in her stomach tightening, threatening to snap and unleash her thunderous climax.

Her addled mind was still able to bring the mental image of the figure standing behind her being the one responsible for the brain-melting pleasure currently ripping through her, shamelessly grinding against their body as their expert fingers hit all of her weak spots to tip her over the edge. Her eyes rolled back as she pictured as soon as she came they would grab her head and mash their lips together to swallow her scream, holding her flush and shaking body against them as all while she relied on their arms to prevent herself from collapsing.

Just as she began her final sprint to the finish line, her fingers slipped during there rapid thrusting and combined with her shaking hips sent them backwards towards an unintended target.

Weiss gasped as her two slick fingers pressed hard into the tight ring of muscle, nowhere near enough to penetrate but hard enough to simulate the completely virgin area. Two things happened instantly, a bolt of pleasure hit her like a freight train, sending an electric shock up her spine and her gasp was cut off by a depraved moan that tore through her throat.

Her fingers withdrew as soon as the fog cleared, she was left panting harshly against the wet shower wall, the water had already been turned off due to it being already warm enough in the moderate bathroom. All she could hear was her own heartbeat in her ears as her hands hovered close to her still desperate core.

'What was that?' she managed to ask herself through her dizzied mind. 'It felt so good, that couldn't have been...' 

Her finger hovered a little lower as she felt, even more, sweat pool on her brow. 

She hadn't even considered this a possibility, she wasn't even sure she'd ever actually touched there before with her bare skin, she wasn't so much of a prude that she was ashamed of that area of her body as it was completely natural and she was human after all. This was too much for her though, the idea of touching there for pleasure was wrong, it was sick, filthy and so completely undignified...

So why couldn't she move her hand? Why was her heart beating even faster as her pussy throbbed with need? She felt more aroused than she had ever felt in her entire life.

She swallowed thickly as her body made the decision for her. 

Painfully slowly her hips shifted down to prepare for her trembling fingers approach, she didn't even realise she was holding her breath until they finally made contact, it coming out in a rush as another gasp followed as she pressed lightly and ran her fingers in a small circle.

"Oooooh wow..." she couldn't help but breathe out loud as a strong wave of pleasure overtook her.

It shouldn't have felt that good, the still sane part of her was insisting it shouldn't feel good at all, but she couldn't really listen to that part of her when the idea of removing her fingers and denying herself this bliss was not even close to an option. She started to press her finger harder and quickened her pace making her pussy scream with need, she was actually for the first time in her life leaving trails of arousal down her pale thighs, so wet that she was practically overflowing. 

Her free hand reached her dripping honeypot to quench the raging inferno that had been building out of control for the past few minutes, the double assault of her clit and rear being stimulated was too much for the poor girl as her eye's crossed and a strangled scream exploded from her throat. 

Her mind went white, body shaking violently and her legs threatened to buckle as she lost most of her motor functions briefly, although both her hands continued their sinful work through the entire divine experience.

...

When she came too she was collapsed against the still slightly damp shower wall. Looking around the bathroom there was no sign of how much time had past, in her mind it could have been seconds or hours for all she knew, slowly climbing to her feet on still shaky legs she looked herself over. She felt dirtier than when she got in, but the stress? The frustration? She wasn't even sure she remembered what those sensations felt like anymore. It was like she was floating on a cloud, she'd had orgasms before but nothing had ever touched that, drawing in another shaking breath she turned the shower back on and basked in the weightless feeling she was now blessed with.

Returning to the dorm room in nothing but a towel she went to sit on the edge of her bed, crossing her long elegant legs she reached for a nearby bottle of expensive moisturiser. She would normally never do this in the open, always making it a part of her shower routine away from prying eyes, but right now she felt untouchable and she felt like sitting on her comfortable bed and taking her time with her skincare routine.

True to her word she took her sweet time applying and rubbing the fragrant cream into her long legs, sighing happily as she felt how they were smooth as silk to the touch. She was brought out of her haze by the sound of the door to their room opening to revel, Ruby Rose, she only took a few steps into the room after closing the door before she noticed the heiress, Weiss couldn't help but smile as she watched the younger girls look of surprise upon taking in her teammate's state of dress. The Weiss from earlier today would have shrunk under the gaze of her team leader and maybe even chastised her but that was not the case now, instead, she flashed a genuine and warm smile as she greeted her friend.

"Hey, Ruby, what's up?" Weiss chirped.

Ruby looked even more surprised by her tone and casual language than the fact she was so exposed, Ruby only took a moment to regain her composure

"Oh.. Umm nothing much I guess? You look happy though, something good happened?" Ruby returned with a curious smile.

"Just had a really nice shower." Weiss couldn't help but inwardly laugh that the inside joke she had with herself as she watched Ruby's look of slight confusion.

"Cool, I guess, glad it was nice..." Ruby stated as she felt she missed some kind of joke "...well I'm gonna grab one too, see you in a bit." She waved back to her nearly nude friend on her way to their bathroom.

"Enjoy!" Weiss called after her and returned to the feeling of her soft legs.

After closing and locking the bathroom door Ruby set about stripping for her shower. She couldn't help but let her mind linger on the scene that greeted her upon her return, it wasn't the first time she had walked in on one of her teammates in a state of undress, luckily never when nude but even then they were all girls around the same age so it wouldn't have been awful just embarrassing, however, she shuddered to imagine what it would be like if someone walked in on her, her cheeks were flaring just at the thought. 

She stepped into the shower and sighed as she felt the warm water wash over her.

'I guess it is a really good shower' she thought to herself, her mind still lingering on the odd exchange.

It wasn't the fact that Weiss was in the dorm room while still in a towel that confused her, it was the heiress's positively chirpy mood, Ruby had only seen Weiss like that a few times since she met her and all those had to do with her sister or some kind of extravagant event.

'Only because of the planning involved' she inwardly rolled her eyes at that, so Weiss it hurt.

Maybe Winter called, but Weiss would jump at the chance to mention her sister and certainly wouldn't lie about it being a shower, she didn't know why she was thinking about it so much and maybe it was just because it was such a dramatic change in mood.

From the looks of the bathroom, it had been a pretty long shower... She remembered Yang making fun of Weiss for her long showers in the past.

'Something about Weiss "needing to get off" or something' Ruby recalled.

So did Weiss masturbate in here? She felt her cheeks heat up again at the idea, she wasn't as nieve as her teammates thought she was, she went to Signal for a while and learnt about stuff. She tried it once but never saw the appeal, it felt weird, not bad or anything but not as amazing as people made it out to be.

'Maybe I did it wrong?' she eyed her naked body but suddenly felt a wave of self conciseness roll over her.

Shaking the thoughts away she returned to her shower.

'Maybe it was just a great shower...' Ruby's thoughts lingered around that unconvincing idea until she was dressed and ready for bed, looking over at Weiss she was the picture of relaxation as she lounged on her bed looking at her scroll.

Ruby got up onto her bed and closed her eyes.

'A really really great shower...'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss gets interrupted, but that soon becomes the least of her concerns...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should not have taken me well over a month to write but here we are! I hope everyone enjoys this belated continuation :)

Weiss Schnee was no longer stressed.

The past few days had been pleasant and productive, with everything going as well as could be expected, already feeling light and refreshed she had returned to her team's dorm room to find it empty. Each of her teammates off either training or out of Beacon's campus on some kind of personal errand, that left her with the next few hours to herself.

While she wasn't stressed there were certainly still things she had to do, assignments from various classes and while none of them were due anytime soon and she was still well on track to finish them she was never the type to procrastinate. There was also the option of doing some training herself as she had none scheduled for today and it was never considered a bad thing to get as much practice or improvement of any kind when they were free.

Yes, there were plenty of productive and sensible activities that Weiss Schnee could be partaking in right now...

So it was all the harder to justify her current position to herself, laying on her bed without a stitch of clothing, with the blankets pooled around her waist. That might be considered appropriate if she was sleeping during a heatwave but that was not the case, instead, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company had her hips raised off the mattress slightly so her left hand could reach behind her and rub her now well-lubed rosebud, skin flushed pink and chest heaving as her breath came out in harsh pants dripping with lust. If that wasn't damning enough her other hand was roughly pawing at the exposed breasts and paying special attention to the painfully hard peaks. All while hidden from view beneath her blankets, her pussy was streaming arousal down her pale thighs leaving them slick and wet every time her knees would involuntarily draw together, creating a furnace of humid warmth that her most androgynous zones were currently bathing in.

All of it painted a rather distasteful image that if Weiss had walked in to witness she would have been shocked and horrified to her very core.

So why was it that she couldn't bring herself to care? It might have something to do with the fact her brain was currently drowning in pleasure and wasn't exactly capable of rational thought, and while that was a valid excuse this wasn't the first time that she had found herself in this exact scenario.

It had been a little over a week since her unexpectedly mind-blowing shower and it wouldn't have been far off to say she had been testing her limits. In that, under ten-day period Weiss had masturbated possibly more times than she normally did in months, and while she was never ravenous with her self pleasure she doubted she was far off the average. Not only was there an increase in the number of times she had partaken in the act but also in how depraved each time had become, now instead of slowly teasing herself to get her body in mood, her mind would draw memories of the delirious, sinful pleasure she had been indulging in and before she knew it she would be soaking through her underwear and she'd be seeking somewhere private enough to sate her lust.

This time was no different and leading to the same result as every other time, her mind-bending orgasm. 

Biting her lip to prevent the tortured moan that was sure to escape, she moved the hand that tending to her breasts and began passionately rubbing her clit, the fire inside her double and she felt her release hurtling towards her.

Which is why when the familiar sound of the room's door being unlocked froze her blood, within in an instant her body was starved of the pleasure it was screaming for and the blanket she was half under was hauled up over her shoulders to preserve as much modesty as humanly possible.

The door opened to reveal Ruby Rose and upon seeing her teammate huddled beneath the covers, quickly shut the door behind her to block the view from anyone outside of their room. 

"Sorry!" Ruby blurted out "I didn't know you were changing."

"Umm, Yeah! No worries..." Weiss quickly took the excuse as she tried to collect her breathing.

"I'll just umm, give you some privacy."

As Ruby made her towards the bathroom Weiss couldn't help but panic, with the not-insignificant amount of sweat on her brow and the deep blush covering her fair features, she was all but certain that Ruby knew what was going on. While it was true that her team leader could be a bit scatterbrained that didn't mean she couldn't be observant and even a girl as seemingly innocent as Ruby had to know about masturbation. 

The image of Ruby Rose amid the act she was just partaking in forced itself to the forefront of her mind, the suddenly evocative image was enough to alert herself of the fact that she was still very, very turned on. In fact, it seemed she had only become more aroused once her rose themed partner had entered the room, had she ever thought about Ruby that way? No, in all honesty, Ruby was her hyperactive team leader/partner and definitely her best friend at Beacon (although her pride prevented her from admitting that out loud) but it didn't go further than that. 

Was it her lust addled mind that was suddenly making the sight of her platonic friend a lot more appealing? It had to be, there wasn't any other reason that she'd suddenly be thinking about the younger girls surprisingly full lips or the swell of her budding breasts that were accentuated by her corset, her long legs clad in her black stockings that only made them look more inviting... 

"W-Weiss?" Ruby's voice could only just be heard from the entrance to the dorms en-suite, snapping Weiss from her daze.

Reality came crashing down over her like a bucket of ice water, she was still reeling from the implications of the thoughts she was just having, now blushing with equal parts embarrassment and arousal as the heat between her tightly clenched legs hadn't subsided even slightly.

"Hmm?" was the only sound Weiss felt confident she could muster as she realised Ruby was awaiting an answer from her.

"Can you maybe help me with something?" Ruby asked sheepishly. 

"Y-yeah, sure... What is it?"

"Um, well I... I was just wondering if you could teach me..." she trailed off, fighting off a wave of embarrassment.

Weiss felt like her heart was in her throat, Her brain refused to believe Ruby was suggesting what she was shamefully hoping Ruby was suggesting. The seconds that passed while the scythe wielder regained her composure felt like weeks, breath baited, Weiss felt her hands tighten on the blanket she was using to shield her modesty, her lust addled mind considering the consequences of dropping the thin material to expose herself to her blushing teammate. 

"Will you teach me to masturbate?" Ruby finally blurted out.

Even though she was hoping to hear words to that effect come from her now very appealing partner, Weiss still managed to be floored by the statement. Wide-eyed and mouth open, it was no surprise that Ruby quickly went to back peddle as soon as she saw the look on the heiress's face.

"Forget I said anything! It was a joke and I know you weren't actual-"

"Okay." Weiss cut through the rambling with a single word. Somehow managing to surprise even herself with the statement.

"W-what?" Ruby seemed just as shocked at the answer.

"I'll teach you... I don't see anything wrong with it..." Pale blue eye's looked anywhere but the girl she was addressing as the logical part of her brain could happily list the astounding number of things wrong with that idea. 

"Really? H-how do you want to do it?" Ruby asked, bewildered and clearly not thinking she'd get this far.

Wiess hadn't considered it either, as she had agreed to the request almost without conscious input "Go change into your nightwear..." she suggested, using every ounce to willpower to keep her voice calm "...and we'll go from there."

Ruby nodded shakily as she gathered her pyjamas and headed to the bathroom to change. The second the door closed Weiss's mask fell, showing her mix of nerves and excitement.

'I should not be excited by this!' she inwardly scolded herself.

While Ruby was gone she quickly threw the blanket off to frantically pull on her nightgown, while she was retrieving the pale blue garment she couldn't help but notice her shocking arousal, her thighs were wet and the heat radiating from her core was unbearable. After redressing and making her bed to hide the rather obvious wet patch she had left on her sheets, Weiss was left standing in the centre of the room, fidgeting awkwardly as she was in a constant state of backing down, only stopped each time by the maddening lust that pooled within her.

Ruby finally emerged from the bathroom wearing her usual sleeping wear, a black tank top and a pair of white sweat pants that were decorated with roses. It was an outfit that Weiss had seen the girl in dozens of times and not once had she given it a second thought, now though, her eyes raked up and down Ruby's form and took in her flat stomach, slender neck and surprisingly ample chest that was on display from the form-fitting attire.

Swallowing thickly Weiss realised the beet red girl was anxiously waiting to be told what to do next "Are you alright if we use your bed?" Weiss asked cautiously.

Ruby looked surprised and looked as though she would argue but clearly thought any of the other options were just as daunting, with another shallow nod she quickly made her way over to the makeshift bunk bed.

Weiss followed behind and didn't even have the presence of mind to chastise herself for staring so blatantly at Ruby's ass. How had she never noticed it before? Granted most of the time it was hidden underneath her combat skirt but Weiss had seen her in her pyjamas before, not to mention a couple of innocent glances while the younger girl was changing but she had never seen it like this before. 

It was pert and round, fitting snugly in the comfortable trousers she was wearing, the tightness of which made the slight shake of each of her nervous footsteps visible, clearly toned from her constant training but unable to lose that feminity that Ruby embodied. When the rose-themed girl went to climb up to the suspended bed Weiss unconsciously licked her now very dry lips, now watching the girls rear as she reached and stretched let Weiss see it in all its glory, like a peach it was framed perfectly by Ruby's slim hips and the mental image of grabbing two handfuls of that delightful posterior sent a pleasurable tingle through the heiress's body.

Following Ruby up, Weiss moved to the far end of the bed both of them now sitting with the wall to their backs and feet dangling off the opposite side, with more than arms reach between them, Ruby was sat next to the pillows while Weiss was at the foot of the bed.

"Ok then, we both get under the covers so we don't see anything..." she waited for Ruby to nod before continuing "...then I'll start and tell you what I'm doing..." her cheeks were burning at the thought "...once you've s-started let me know and we'll go from there." Weiss let out a shaky breath as she managed to get through the speech she had been rehearsing the whole time Ruby was changing.

Both went about the task of climbing under the sheets to cover as much of their modesty as possible, it then fell to Weiss to make the first move. It was certainly easier to imagine doing it or talk about doing it than it was actually doing it, there was still a firm (but small) final resistance from her logical brain which had been shouting uselessly at her since this whole situation started.

'This is foolish and insane, a Schnee does not stoop to such levels' her ingrained thoughts told her.

They were right. A Schnee does not lower themselves to such levels of depravity, it was something that had been drilled into her for as long as she could remember, and if she had been following the Schnee way she would not have gotten herself into this scenario. All of that was true, as well as the fact that she wouldn't have experienced this sexual awakening, she wouldn't have felt as free as she had over the past few weeks and she certainly wouldn't have felt as comfortable and happy in her own skin as she had recently. 

It was not the Schnee way to go through with this. Which is exactly the reason her hand disappeared under the covers to touch her still burning hot slit.

She let out a hiss at the contact, after being denied for so long and the promise of what was currently happening had left her more pent up than she had ever felt, forcing her to take it slow so she didn't instantly lose it. She slowly circled two fingers around her aching clit as each pass sent shivers up her spine, soft pants and choked moans flowed from her as she held her eyes tightly closed, partly for Ruby's benefit and mostly because of the pleasure coursing through her.

Realising that she actually needed to say something and without the knowledge of the look on her friends face, she quickly went about instructing her partner.

"Once you are..." her lust addled mind struggled to find an appropriate term "...ready..." I'd have to do "...start to run your fingers over your c-clit..." a thrill of excitement shot through her as she said it.

"Ready? H-How will I know?" her pupil asked full of embarrassment.

Weiss's fingers didn't stop moving, continuing the maddening pleasure and lowering her inhibitions even further. "When you're wet." Weiss panted no longer feeling shame at the language and now craving more "Think about something that turns you on, something you want to do." she had to wet her now very dry lips as the image of Ruby's face contorted in pleasure rushed through her mind, the fact that the girl in question was just an arms reach away and undoubtedly staring at her only made it hotter.

Ruby for her part was certainly thinking about something she'd want to do, the picture of Weiss Schnee lost in pleasure was making her think things she'd never thought before. She had been very curious about the heiress's shower habits and now that she was witnessing them first hand she realised why. Weiss Schnee was hot. She wasn't sure if she had ever thought about anyone as hot before but now she definitely had something to compare too, her partners normally pale skin was flushed red, her normally immaculate hair was slightly dishevelled and her soft lips were parted and glistening, all the while the most erotic sounds were flowing from them. Ruby genuinely didn't know what Weiss had meant by 'ready' but she certainly did now.

Even though Weiss was still deep in the throes of bliss, she still picked up the sound of sheets rustling beside her and couldn't help the small smile that pulled at her lips. She moved her fingers lower to tease her opening, the denial of her pleasure only adding to the anticipation of hearing Ruby begin. The soft breathing beside her had grown deeper as time went on, followed by soft gasps and shaky breaths, it was driving her wild.

It did take a great deal of will for Ruby to finally begin following Weiss's instructions, she certainly knew she was ready but she still needed to take the first step, but seeing the heiress lost in pleasure gave her the confidence to attempt to scratch the itch that had been growing ever since they had begun. The moment her nervous fingers reached their goal she noticed an immediate difference, touching herself before had never even come close to this, each touch of her shaking fingers sent electrifying waves through her. Following the advice from her more experienced partner, she focused on running two of her slender fingers over her clit, the action causing her breath to catch and her eyes to roll back, only a few seconds into this new pleasure and Ruby was sure it was the best feeling she had ever felt.

The room had now descended into the sounds of deep breathing and occasional hushed moans, the latter growing more and more common as the two girls lost themselves in their enjoyment. 

Weiss was still teasing herself as she knew just how close her release was, but after noticing Ruby had begun in earnest a thought struck her that was too appealing to turn down. Letting her eyes open again she turned to once again admire the young rose beside her, now fully masturbating Weiss saw the image she had been fantasising about since they began, each of Ruby's fair features was the image of enjoyment and her soft, clear skin was flushed red and dotted with sweat, each of Ruby's now laboured breaths put her budding breasts on display. 

It was without a doubt the most erotic sight she had ever witnessed, with no further hesitation, Weiss pushed two of her trembling fingers into her overly stimulated pussy, if not for the throaty and desperate moan that escaped her then the sound of how completely drenched she was could have been heard from across the room. The sound of her partner's unadulterated lust drew Ruby's attention from her trance and over to the person she was sharing a bed with, sliver pools gazing into pale blue. 

Weiss had intentionally kept her eyes open to continue drinking in the sight of Ruby Rose and now unexpectedly confronted with those shining eyes she was surprised to find that neither of them backed down, still pumping two fingers into her burning hot core she continued to gaze into those beautiful eyes.

"You should put your fingers in..." Weiss all but purred as she kept her gaze steady as she watched the look of surprise but also the abundant lust in the inexperienced girl's eyes "...just push them in slowly..." she was cut off by another moan "It feels sooo gooood." she couldn't help her eyes rolling back as she curled her fingers within herself, knowing touching her clit would send her over the edge.

Most of Ruby's hesitance was gone at this point, her fingers felt incredibly good and it was overpowering everything else, which was why she was able to keep her eye's locked on a sight that normally would have been the most embarrassing thing she had ever witnessed. Now though, the sight of Weiss masturbating right in front of her was something she needed and the look on that gorgeous face was what she craved. She moved her now wet fingers to her opening, a place she had never explored, she felt some of her initial nerves return as this truly was uncharted territory for her, but it didn't last as she trusted her partner and knew that this would feel as good she was promised.

After regaining some of her composure, Weiss managed to focus her vision back on Ruby at the perfect time to witness the moment her teammate fingered herself for the first time and it was just as amazing as she hoped it would be. The suspense and the look of bracing on Ruby's face, followed by surprise only to be swallowed by the look of sheer bliss, Weiss watched as her partner's hand began working on instinct, pumping in and out as if she'd been doing it all her life. 

The sounds of their mutual pleasure were reaching its peak, both girls on the cusp of orgasm, one knowingly and the other experiencing it for the first time. Weiss wanted, no needed, to see Ruby's first orgasm, it needed to be something she could share with her partner and to deny herself her painfully needed release to watch Ruby's was the most enjoyable torture she had ever felt. 

"Touch your clit, touch it with your free hand...." pant half whimpered and half moaned "...don't stop using your fingers, do it." 

It seemed Ruby was too lost to even question the action and almost immediately complied, taking the hand that had been gripping the sheets in vice grip this entire time and diving down to join the other. 

The results were instant and amazing, Ruby's eyes bulged and the moans she had been smothering this whole time broke free, letting Weiss hear her friends voice tainted in pure lust. It was clear how quickly Ruby reached her climax, it only took a few seconds of stimulation for Ruby's squirming to stiffen, her back arching as she let out a full-blown scream, the sight of Ruby's lithe body convulsing as this new and overpowering feeling tore through her was enough to push Weiss over the edge too. Forcing a second hand under her nightgown she pressed her fingers into her clit hard, the pain and pleasure exploding in an instant and sent her crashing into an earth-shattering release, stars flashed in her vision and her body rocked with the pleasure it was being assaulted with.

Both of them lay exhausted on Ruby's bed. Too tired to move their damp fingers from their equally sodden sleepwear, it took several minutes for the two of them to regain their surroundings but neither of them had any concept of how much time had passed.

"That... That felt amazing..." Ruby breathed in almost disbelief.

Weiss managed a weak chuckle in her dreary state "Indeed it does..."

Another comfortable silence washed over the room as they continued to bask in the afterglow. Ruby was the one to break it again "T-thanks Weiss..." they weren't looking at each other but Weiss could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Y-you're welcome..." Weiss stuttered, still managing to blush despite what had just occurred.

After straightening their appearances and fixing their clothing, they each climbed down from Ruby's bed, after an awkward beat of neither knowing what to to do next, Ruby gathered some fresh clothes and with a shy smile beneath a deep blush the younger girl headed towards the bathroom.

Weiss felt something well up within her as she watched her partner go, knowing that as soon as Ruby left the room the moment would be gone, it would be too awkward to address again and she knew that she wouldn't be able to broach the topic in future. It felt like she had this one last chance to say what she desperately wanted to say.

"Ruby?" 

"Hmm?" 

"If you..." the words died on her tongue as Ruby turned to face her fully "If you ever need help again..." she was unable to look at the girl "...just ask." 

She waited to hear Ruby baulk, to hear her politely but assuredly decline her offer, to hear a hint of shame in her voice as she apologised. She still couldn't bring herself to look at Ruby as she was sure she was just looking for the right words to turn her dow-

"I'd love too."

Her eyes snapped to Ruby's, seeing nothing but sincerity and what could only be described as relief, all Weiss could manage was a shy nod as Ruby turned and entered the dorms bathroom and leaving the heiress by herself. Her legs gave out as a breath she didn't know she was holding rushed from her, the thoughts rushing through her mind of what she had just done hitting her all at once.

One thing was for certain though, the smile that adorned her face was one that wouldn't be leaving for quite some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> I now have several requests to work on so it will be a short while before I can continue this further but I do promise it will be continued :) 
> 
> If you are interested in making a request send an email to address below:
> 
> NeedsDcaff32@outlook.com
> 
> I can't guarantee I will fulfil the request but I can assure you that you will get a reply :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Ruby each struggle to come to terms with the situation they find themselves in. 
> 
> All one of them needs to do is take the first step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think :)

'How could one day change so much?'

It was a thought that had been running through Ruby's head for a while now, a constant unanswered question that she just couldn't find the solution too. She was currently sitting in one of Beacon's many lecture halls, her position near the back of the room afforded her the ability to get lost in her thoughts, a theme which seemed to be occurring even more often as the days went by.

Six days to be exact. It had been almost a week since she and Weiss had...

A new blush rushed over the one that had already dusted her cheeks at the thought of what she and the heiress had done, the regal girl had been dancing circles around her mind ever since it had happened. Every time she would close her eyes her mind would wander to the incredible feelings she'd felt, the way Weiss's icy blue eyes bore into her with such intensity and the sounds the spilt from those perfect lips as she brought herself to a shuddering finish...

She had to shake the thoughts from her head yet again, the only thing preventing her from becoming completely lost in them was the occasional terrifying reminder that not only was her sister and her teammate sitting beside her, but also the very subject of her impure thoughts. To make matters worse every time she would catch the movement of the pristine white figure out of the corner of her eye, she'd be unable to prevent herself from sneaking a glance. Somehow, even though Weiss was just sitting at the desk loosely taking notes, it felt scandalous to look at her, as if her thoughts were written boldly across her face. 

She wanted to groan, to be able to show the rolling turmoil that was building inside her, but she had to keep composed and figure out how to fix this. It would be so much easier to take her mind off things if the portly man posturing at the far end of the room would say something remotely informative, unfortunately, Professor Port's lectures weren't exactly bursting with information that was not about the man himself.

Letting her head rest on the desk, which wasn't an uncommon sight amongst the rest of the students in the room, she found her mind asking that same question yet again. Things had been wonderful at first, the smile that was plastered on her face when her partner had asked her if she wanted to do it again hadn't left until well into the next day. Her dreams that night had been full joy and pleasure as her and a perfect white figure were intertwined as she was shown a wealth of new and incredible experiences. 

But as the days went by, troubling signs began appearing, their usual banter was replaced by awkward encounters, it seemed that even though she had been told she could 'just ask' if she wanted to do it again the reality of actually asking was beyond her. Which meant that either her partner thought she didn't want to do it again or that she was too shy to ask and that Weiss was not able to ask either. The nagging fear in the back of her head was that the latter was wishful thinking, taunting her with thoughts that the heiress was in regret and that in her asking to be taught that day she had inadvertently ruined their relationship.

'No.' Ruby inwardly righted herself 'This is a rough patch, once enough time passes we'll be back to normal...' she realised that the thought wasn't a happy one, she didn't want to go back to normal with Weiss, she didn't know what exactly she wanted but knew it wasn't that. 

The thought of doing those things again with Weiss had her heart beating out of control, she had never thought of anyone this way before until that evening, it was exhilarating. Weiss had been the one to bring up the topic of doing it in future, much to her relief as she was too wrapped up in the moment to consider it, and she had said that she only needed to ask, so it was her responsibility to push things forward. 

The idea was easy and it had the hooded girl brimming with determination, but the matter of actually doing it on the other hand... that was a far more difficult task. How would she go about it? When would they have the chance to be alone for an extended period? This was all so new and daunting to her but the benefits outweighed the risks, she had to trust that her partner had enjoyed herself just as much as she had and that the white-haired girl was simply awaiting a sign that she wanted to do it again.

The bell rang and cut off one of what likely to be one of an endless number of tangents from the professor and they were all dismissed from their last class of the school week. With all the commotion it was easy for the red hooded girl to slip away from her team and start to head back to their dorm, a new purpose in her step now that she had a plan of action.

'Well, the beginnings of a plan...' 

That's what the point of her alone time was. She got out her phone to text Yang to let her know she was returning to their dorm, just to head off the inevitable search party that she would send if she feared her baby sister was missing, she made her way to the dorm room, gaining confidence as she went at the thought of spending another magical evening with Weiss. 

She was going to fix this.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say she was conflicted would be an understatement. Weiss was making her way through the hallways of Beacon, after finally managing to pry herself away from the ever-observant duo of Yang and Blake, the two being insistent that something was 'up' with her recently and they seemed determined to get to the bottom of it. Even though they were absolutely correct, the thought of them learning the truth sent a shiver of horror down her spine, while Blake would be curious and teasing she was sure the blonde member of their team would likely be far less thrilled, to put it mildly.

How had she managed to mess things up this badly? After what was undoubtedly the best evening of her life things had turned for the worst almost overnight, it now seemed like she may have ruined the best friendship she had ever had. The thought threatened to bring tears to her eyes, shaking them off angrily she marched back to the dorm, Yang had mentioned that her and Blake were going out to some club this evening, Weiss didn't need to hear any other details over than; getting ready at Coco's, leaving straight after and staying the night in Coco's dorm. 

She just needed to get back to the room, relax and maybe have a refreshing shower...

A wave of guilt rushed through her as her mind jumped effortlessly to the place it always did now, cheeks warming and her heart thumping against her ribcage, every time she would become the slightest bit aroused her mind would go to Ruby. Shamefully her libido hadn't slowed over the last week, quite the opposite, she was somehow an even bigger mess of hormones, the only difference is that she was incapable of picturing anything else except for her partner. Her slender legs, ample chest or really any other part of the younger girls body would be at the forefront of her mind. But more than anything else she would think back to the sight of her partners face locked in orgasmic bliss, it was still clear as day in her mind and it was with great distaste that she recalled the number of times she had climaxed to the thought of it over the past week.

She had no idea how to fix this, the fact that she had told Ruby to ask her the next time she needed 'help' wasn't panning out, as it appeared that her partner required no further help in that department. Did she regret doing it? Or worse had she been unintentionally coerced into it? A million other questions lept to mind and all of them required her to ask the red-clad girl face to face. It was clear by this point she wasn't capable of that, Ruby seemed just as awkward but she couldn't assume it was for the same reason as her in fear of pushing too far truly ruining everything, there had to be a way to get through this...

Taking a deep breath to steady herself as she reached her team's dorm room, ready to just lay down and forget all this mess. Upon opening the door she was met with a sight that should not have surprised her, Ruby sitting on her own bed wearing those same pyjamas.

'Shit.'

Normally her partner used the time after last class for training so she hadn't expected her here, quickly recovering so she didn't give Ruby the wrong idea she stepped inside as casually as she could while attempting not to show the furious blush on her face.

"Hey Weiss..." Ruby said expectantly as she looked up from her scroll and removed one of her earbuds.

"Hey..." Weiss returned awkwardly as she removed her shoes, wanting desperately to get out of her uniform and into something more comfortable. 

Seconds ticked by and more heat crept up her neck as she tried desperately to come up with something to say, somehow Ruby just being in the same room seemed to rob her of the ability to speak. Luckily Ruby came to her rescue.

"Where are the others?" a curious tone to her voice that Weiss wasn't sure she could pin down.

Relieved at the simple question, Weiss said: "They said something about going clubbing tonight, apparently they're getting ready at Coco's than staying the night with their team once they get back..." Ruby was oddly quiet, leaving her to flounder in the now pregnant pause "...so it'll be just the two of us..." she tried and failed to keep the hopefulness out of her voice.

"Cool..." 

The red-clad girl seemed deep in thought at the idea which in turn was making Weiss's mind whirl, trying desperately to get a hold of herself she quietly made her way to her own bed, all but collapsing onto it.

A minute or so passed with her remaining stationary on her bed, silence filled the room and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears, butterflies filled her stomach as the only thought that bounced around her head were the possibilities of asking her partner to do what she had been fantasising about for the past week. 

She was unaware that the same thought was very prevalent in her leader's mind, also trying with all her might to form the magic words.

"So..." Ruby called down from the bed above "...what are your plans for this evening?" 

It certainly was a loaded question, one that had Weiss' heart thumping even harder. "Nothing... just relaxing..." she squirmed as it felt like her thoughts were fighting to get out. "You?" 

"Same... Kinda bored." that same unusual tone still present in her voice.

Being unable to see Ruby was making this far more difficult, with how inexperienced she was in this area it was becoming clear that she needed all the help she could get. Seeing her combat jacket across the room hung on one of the desk chairs, she made her way over so that she had an excuse to look back at her gorgeous partner.

Ruby was still laid back on her bed, scroll and earphones completely forgotten as she was looking directly at her, she was wearing the same pattern of sleepwear that she had on the evening they had first experimented. Her tight tank top had ridden up slightly revealing her toned belly, her similarly form-fitting pyjama pants were showing clearly how long and slender her perfect legs were. 

The sight left Weiss's mouth dry, forcing her attention back to the item of clothing she began making herself seem busy, acutely aware of the set of silver eyes that were boring into her. Ruby had looked flushed, her cheeks pink and eyes shining, Weiss was sure that same question was on her mind too and the anticipation was growing inside her, the butterflies in her stomach rising and making skin tingle.

Gathering all of her courage she turned back to look at Ruby, her striking features glowing with what she prayed was the same hopefulness, making sure to put on an exasperated expression, she took the plunge.

"Feeling kinda stressed honestly..." she let the suggestiveness linger in her voice, watching her partner's eyes widen and her blush increase. She was sweating now, hoping against hope that Ruby would pick up on the double meaning, the moments passed like hours as she waited with bated breath for the response. 

"Maybe I could help...?" the suggestion came with a nervous expression but it didn't diminish the effect it had on Wiess.

Her blood felt like it was on fire as a smile broke through, icy blue eye's staying steady on the red-themed girl while she felt the familiar heat build between her thighs.

"Hey... do you wanna...?" Weiss began before she was promptly cut off.

"Yes." 

It felt like a weight was lifted off her at the sound, followed swiftly by a wave of desire flowing through her, she had been so caught up in her worries about the future that she had been unintentionally suppressing her lust, not anymore. 

Quickly unbuttoning and throwing off her blazer she looked up as she reached to begin taking off her school shirt to see Ruby gazing down at her, face flushed even more than before but now with naked attraction in her eyes. Weiss shivered under the gaze, finding herself loving the look in those usually innocent eyes.

With renewed vigour she began removing her shirt, taking care to have her body turned towards her partner so she could watch every new inch of skin that she revealed, even though she was beet red with embarrassment she didn't care, the feeling of being so desired and lusted after by someone like Ruby was turning her on more quickly than she thought possible.

After reaching the last button she let the white material roll off her shoulders and down her arms, leaving her in only her pale blue bra and tartan skirt. It felt so much more erotic than her nightgown, not just in the amount of skin on display but also the teasing nature of leaving her lower body covered by school wear.

Ruby had to visibly pull herself away from the sight, knowledge of that had the heiress's heart leaping, now finding themselves waiting for the other to progress things. Weiss decided she would take the lead as she was the one who moved things forward the last time they were in this wonderful situation.

"Let's use my bed..." Weiss said expectantly, hoping her partner would take her up on the offer.

Ruby hummed in agreement as she hopped down from her bunk, landing agilely and quickly situating herself on her partner's bed, she sat with her back resting on the pillow and awaited the ice-themed girl to join her on the other end.

This time, however, Weiss saw an opportunity to fulfil a fantasy that had come to her in the days since they had last been together, steeling herself she moved and joined Ruby on the bed, not on the opposite side as they had done the last time but rather directly next to the red-haired girl. Ruby looked surprised as her arm was suddenly touching Weiss's, the two of them sharing the pillow and close enough that they could feel each others body heat, the shock quickly faded and a genuine smile took its place.

"You ready?" Weiss asked breathlessly as she was now more than ready herself.

"Almost..." Ruby answered with a shy lip bite, something that she managed to make look unbelievably sexy.

Unable to contain herself any longer, Weiss let her hand slide under the waistband of her skirt, sighing in relief as her hand felt the warm dampness that had began to form between her legs. 

A groan escaped her lips as she pressed harder, eye's drifting shut and every muscle in her body relaxing in an instant, with her knowing that Ruby's silver eyes were trained on her it was no surprise that she was already grinding into her own fingers after only a few moments. The closeness of their bodies meant that every involuntary twitch or movement would cause her to press into the girl beside her, a fact that her partner quickly picked up on as she began running her hands across her own body. 

With only a minute or so of touching Weiss had already started soaking through her panties, deciding they were no longer needed she reached to take them off. Watching out of the corner of her eye as Ruby's attention was drawn to it instantly, as soon as she knew her partner was watching her movements became far more purposeful. She took a little longer than necessary to slide the ruined garment down her slender legs, in addition to allowing her skirt to ride up slightly in the process and giving a tease of the toned thigh that lay beneath.

She made sure to let Ruby see the state of her underwear before she cast it aside, giddy at the look of want written across her striking features. She let her head fall to the side, eyes hazy with lust as she took in the full sight of her team leader, it was clear the show she had just put on had made Ruby more than 'ready' for her own pleasure, her inviting lips were parted from the shallow breaths she was taking and her surprisingly ample chest was rising and falling with clear anticipation.

Without taking her eyes off the raptured expression of her partner, Weiss's hand dived back under her waistband and now with nothing dampening the feeling of her fingers, she let out her first of many pleasured moans. That seemed to be the cue Ruby was waiting for as soon as the sound left her lips her partner's fingers delved into her sweatpants, Ruby's silver eyes misted over instantly as she watched the moment she started to touch herself.

The red-haired girl's cute strangled moans followed soon after and they were music to Weiss's ears, only heightened by the fact that they had yet to break eye contact, both of them clearly showing the effects of their own pleasure for the others enjoyment and neither dared avert their eyes in fear of missing a single moment of the beautiful sight. Weiss couldn't believe how wet she had gotten, simply by teasing her opening she had become drenched, she hadn't even touched her clit or inserted any fingers and yet she was sure if she went hard enough on either she would finish instantly. 

The power Ruby had on her was intoxicating and the fact that the other girl was clearly just as into it as she was made it all the better. Her partner was already shaking, her fingers bulging under her trousers as she was clearly furiously rubbing her clit, she removed her hand suddenly before quickly moving to pull down the restrictive clothing. 

Weiss's eyes widened as she watched the wealth of pale skin being revealed, her fingers stilling as she gazed in awe as the white material was pulled free from her friend's legs, leaving her in only a pair of plain black underwear. Ruby's legs looked incredible, they were slim and toned but still somehow looked heavenly soft, even though the girl was one of the shortest on their team, her curvaceous legs seemed to go on forever.

Weiss was almost drooling at the sight, made even worse by the fact that her rapt attention seemed to only drive Ruby on further as her hand slipped into the scandalously small amount of clothing she was now wearing and began pleasuring herself once more.

"Fuck Weiss..." her partner moaned out as her stunning eyes fluttered with pleasure, her voice dripping with lust. It had Weiss's fingers finally returning to their sinful work.

It was incredible how into this Ruby was, the normally innocent looking girl was acting as lewd as Weiss herself during her own shameless self-pleasure, to know that the girl she was ridiculously attracted too was as much of a deviant as she was had her feeling light-headed.

She also realised that it was also the first time she had openly admitted to herself that she was completely infatuated with her team leader, the realisation didn't scare her as much as she thought it would. Although that may have had something to do with the fact that three of her fingers were currently running across her soaking wet sex.

"Oh Gods this feels so good..." the words came tumbling out uncontrolled but Weiss couldn't care less "...I've been wanting this all week." the confession felt freeing as she finally inserted two of her digits, making her groan out in bliss.

"Same..." Ruby panted "I couldn't stop thinking about you." 

Their eyes met again, the pleasure coursing through the pair of them countering any embarrassment that might have come from such naked claims. Weiss felt the need to utter more, the words now feeling heavy on her mind.

"You so fucking hot." she loved the way Ruby's eyes widened at the compliment but she didn't give the girl a chance to respond as the words fell from her, "I thought about while I did this..." the confession was only adding to the fire burning within her, fuelling her lust "...The whole week I couldn't take my eyes off you, whenever nobody was watching... It felt so wrong but I couldn't stop myself." 

A momentary pang of worry slipped through, the irrational part of her that still wanted to see her fail, luckily it had no merit as Ruby didn't falter once in her self pleasure during the heated confession, in fact, she had moaned out at the knowledge that she had been plaguing the heiress's thoughts.

"I'm glad you thought of me..." sex radiated through every word, clearly showing her enjoyment of the fact "I tried to do this too, but it wasn't the same without you..." 

"Think of me..." the words sounded begging but Weiss wasn't concerned with how it came across as right now, whatever impression she was giving off was most definitely the truth "The next time you do it think of me..." 

"I will, but I hope the next time I'll be looking at you also..."

Weiss was caught off guard by the forwardness of her statement, only to revel in it a moment later, the certainty of the statement was music to her ears as it was filled with a confidence that she wished they both possessed days ago.

"You will be..." she made sure to be as direct as her partner had been, loving that she knew for a fact it would be true.

The room once again descended into moans, neither of them worried about being overheard as they were fully engrossed in the moment. Weiss could tell that Ruby was holding back just like she was, knowing full well that either of them could orgasm easily if they let themselves. She didn't know her partner's reason, but she hoped it was the same as hers, in the fact that she wanted to extended this wonderful experience for as long as possible to drink in the sight of the rose-themed girl like this as much as possible. 

Her eyes roamed over the wealth of exposed skin, the hints of what lay behind the thin material of those black panties teasing her to no end, due to Ruby's hand the garment was bulged out, showing tantalising hints of her inner thigh while keeping her most private region hidden from view. Even though she was wearing fewer clothes on her lower half, Weiss still found her eye's glued to Ruby's upper body. The usual tank top she wore to bed most nights was stretched tautly over her surprisingly ample chest and the thin straps that held the top together had fallen down each arm, leaving her neck and shoulders completely bare. 

She was now painfully aware of how easy it would be for the top to fall, nothing holding it upright anymore so even the slightest tug would have it fall away and reveal those delicious looking tits. Weiss was staring openly and not even attempting to hide the naked want on her face, it didn't take Ruby long to cotton on.

Icy blue eye's watched as a slim finger trailed up her partners quivering body, doing a slow trail up from her hip, where her free hand had been gripping the bedsheets since they had started, to the hem of her tank top. The next few seconds felt like hours as that dainty finger hooked the fabric, causing it to pull away ever so slightly and show a truly mouthwatering amount of cleavage. Both girls had slowed to basically a stop with her self pleasure as they were both completely engrossed in the scene they were playing out. Weiss only had to hold her breath for a second before a simple tug of her partner's finger had the top cascading down the rounded flesh.

"Oh fuck..." 

Even during the past week, she hadn't considered her sexual orientation much, but now faced with Ruby's bare breasts laid out before her eyes, she knew she didn't need to question it any longer. They were irresistible, the singular thought running through her mind was too reach around and grab a handful of the glorious mounds. They weren't massive by any means but that only made them look more perfect on her partner's slim frame, they were full and perky, gravity seeming to have no hold of them as they stood proudly, hardened pink peaks were almost calling to her from her friends bust.

With her heart pounding, Weiss reached out and took Ruby's hand, leading it to the front of her simple blue bra, she hadn't intentionally worn a front clasped bra today but it had certainly worked out for the best. Her partner looked into her eyes for permission before deftly unhooking the underwear with two fingers, even though Weiss was rather flat, the bra snapped open and revealed the heiress in all her glory.

Her breath caught, suddenly extremely self-conscious as, in her own head, she found herself wanting when compared to how perfect the younger girl's chest was. It only took a moment before all of her fears were assuaged. 

"Wow..." Ruby breathed "They look so good..." 

"Says you..." the heiress couldn't help but blush at the compliment, feeling nothing like herself and loving it.

Ruby bit her lip and brought the hand that had just released Weiss's breasts and began to play with her own, a new louder series of moans flowing from her as her other hand picked up also, a now audible sound of wetness echoing from under the only piece of clothing the girl had left. Weiss wasn't far behind as she mimicked the gesture and began playing with her own chest, the fantasy of feeling her partner's tit's in her palm's driving her fingers to be rougher and rougher with herself. 

Her fingers finally touched her clit, the suddenly overwhelming sensation causing her eyes to close and her to moan out in pleasure, her release hurtled towards her at a frightening speed, causing her to lighten her pace to prevent herself from ending things prematurely. She wasn't sure she could hold out much longer, with everything she had experienced this evening totalling up to her having a hair-trigger, making every light touch drive her wild. 

"I-I'm... close..." Ruby whimpered as she tugged and squeezed her perfect tits.

Her silent prayers were answered, happy that now, same as before, she could watch Ruby's near-naked form contort in orgasmic bliss. A thought struck her and the words left her mouth almost instantly. 

"Do it." she uttered as confidently as she could "Cum for me..." 

The result was spectacular, Ruby's eye's rolled back as the longest, sultriest and most drawn-out moan flew from her lips, setting every nerve in the heiress's body on fire. The lithe girl's hand squeezed tightly on her incredible chest and her amazingly round hips rose off the bed, all while her sweat covered body, quaked and spasmed under the sheer weight of pleasure.

Weiss didn't even need to change what she was doing with her fingers, the sheer eroticism of the sight before made her teasing touches send her over the edge, her last sight before her world went white was Ruby's lust drowned face angled towards her. Everything exploded inside her and for what felt like hours she was in heaven, the rest of the world outside of the bed she and her partner shared was meaningless.

...

When she came too, all she could feel was warmth. It felt as though comfort surrounded her as her body continued to tingle pleasurably, she let herself bask in the feeling as her breathing evened out. 

"Hmm" an equally content sounding sigh rang out from very close to her and she felt something soft shift against her.

Letting her eyes gently open, her vision was filled with red-tinted hair and the unmistakable visage of her practically naked friend, she was laid on her side with her head resting on Weiss's shoulder with the rest of her moulded into her side. Consciously Weiss thought she should freak out, the instinct seemed reasonable but nothing of the sort came, she felt far too good to panic. Letting her body rest against her partner's feminine form and without fully intending too she took a deep breath of Ruby's hair, everything felt right and she thought that she may never want to leave this spot.

She didn't know how much time had past, she had been drifting off into a nice snooze while luxuriating in the feeling of Ruby's body. Only the feeling of her team leader stirring against her had brought her back to the real world. 

Ruby sat up in the bed they now shared, subconsciously pulling up the straps of her tank top and stretching her arms above her, letting out a satisfied sigh as she finished. Turning back to look at the girl she had just napped with, she flashed an earnest smile. 

"Uhh...That was fun..." Ruby's face flushed with colour and she seemed to avert her eye's in embarrassment.

Weiss was having none of it, not allowing them to fall back into the awkwardness that had plagued them for the past week. "Indeed it was and we shall do it far more often." she let her smile widen as a similarly goofy grin spread across her partners face. "I'm going to wash up a bit then maybe we could hang out...?" Weiss couldn't help the little bit of shyness that crept back into her voice, even though she had been lying there with her chest exposed this entire time. 

Ruby nodded eagerly and she couldn't help the way her eyes were drawn to the slight shake of Ruby's now clothed chest. Gathering up her discarded clothing, but making no effort to hide her state of undress, she made her way to the dorms bathroom, revelling in the way the younger girl's eyes never left her the entire time.

The two of them fell into a fairly normal routine after that, Weiss taking a short shower and changing into her nightgown, Ruby following her after and changing into a new set of the same patterned pyjamas (which was a fact the heiress couldn't help but tease her partner for). Once they were settled it became an evening of watching shows together and chatting for hours on end. 

They had never done anything like this before, they had done nights similar to this with team JNPR, as Nora was immovable when she got the idea for a group team sleepover, this time was different. Weiss had never felt closer to her partner and compared to how they had been over the past week it was night and day. 

The whole evening was just relaxing with no expectations or worries, just Weiss feeling as though she could be herself and hold nothing back, the fact that her partner eagerly listened and always made a point to compliment or encourage her had Weiss feeling happier than she had in months. The two of them talked and talked about whatever came to mind and the time seemed to slip away as nothing else seemed to matter except what was in this room. 

It was now well into the night, far past the time either of them normally would sleep even on a weekend. The conversation hadn't heavily featured the topic of their mutual masturbation but as it was clear they would turning in soon, the two of them had drifted the conversation back what had started this wonderful evening.

"Sooo..." Ruby chirped as looked over form the other side of the mess of blankets and pillows they had spread across the floor of the dorm, she was laying on her front with her feet kicked up in the air behind her. 

Weiss looked up from her scroll as they had just finished playing one of Ruby's games that the girl had insisted was 'the coolest thing ever' and while the heiress wouldn't have gone that far it was certainly enjoyable. She was sitting on the floor resting against her bed, very much enjoying the cosy nature of the blanketed floor they had created.

"If we're gonna do what we did again..." even though their awkwardness around each other had vanished it was still all but impossible for either of them to openly acknowledge it "...how are we going to go about it?" 

It was a fair question. The whole reason they had been struggling was due to their aforementioned inability to bring up the topic of what they both so clearly enjoyed doing, that didn't even take into account how lucky they had gotten with their other teammates being out for the night. One thing was certain though, they needed a concrete way to suggest the idea of masturbating together in a way that they were both comfortable with, the other problems could wait. 

Looking down at the scroll in her hand an idea hit her "We should use these." she held up the device for Ruby "We can use messages as it's discrete and it'll be..." she struggled to find the right way to phrase it "...easier." 

"Yeah, that could work..." Ruby pondered as she gazed down at her own scroll "...but what if someone sees? Yang has been known to be nosy..." she shot a worried glance to the empty bed of her sister and Weiss felt that same chill of horror was over her at the thought of the brawler discovering the scandalous texts. 

"How about a codeword?"

"Oh! Like spies!" Ruby all but cheered.

The heiress could help but let her hand drift to her forehead, but there was an unmistakable smirk there too "You dolt..." she muttered without any real heat "...I'm serious, it'll be easier and we could explain anything away if it's seen."

"Sounds great! What should the code be?" the crimsonette asked excitedly.

Weiss had to rack her brain for that too, it needed to be something benign, but also recognisable against regular conversation. 

"OH! What about 'homework?', it'll be simple and we get so much of it we can claim it anytime." Ruby beamed at her.

Not bad at all. It was simple and convenient while also being distinct enough to stand out against other messages. It needs just a little something extra though.

"I like it, but we should say ' I need some help with this homework' and don't think this will get you out of me checking on completion of extra assignments." 

"Urgh..." her partner let out a very signature groan at the mention "Okay, I like the sound of that, this is gonna be awesome." Ruby's eye's lit up at the thought and Weiss couldn't help but grin in response.

"Indeed, I very much look forward to our next evening..." a blush tore across her face as she did her best to keep her eye's on the younger girl.

"Same..." that same blush was mirrored on Ruby's face and the two of them shared a quick, quiet moment before a yawn broke free from the heiresses lips.

"Well then, I think I need to call it a night "Weiss said as she stretched her arms.

"Yeah me too..." Ruby said as she climbed to her feet "...I had a lot of fun." 

"Me too." Weiss said as she also rose to her feet.

Without another word being spoken the two of them took a step towards each other and wrapped their arm around each other, standing in the middle of the room in a warm embrace. Weiss couldn't help but nuzzle in to her partner and enjoy her pleasant scent, letting out a happy sigh as Ruby's warmth once again engulfed her. 

The two quietly collected the spare blankets and put them to the side, sharing one last quick hug before climbing into their respective beds. Weiss pulled the still-warm blankets over herself and felt sleep already claiming her, quietly she heard a wonderful voice echo down from above her. 

"Goodnight Weiss."

A smile split her face as she sleepily called back "Goodnight Ruby."

The smile never left as she felt herself drift off, her heart leaping and warmth filling her chest, all while the smell of roses filled her senses. 

Her last thought before sleep took her.

'How could one day be so wonderful?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) There will be more of this to come in the future :) 
> 
> My requests are currently closed but feel free to send one and I will get back to you once they re-open :) 
> 
> NeedsDcaff32@outlook.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving along quickly and Weiss comes to a realisation that had always been there, now she just needs to act on it. 
> 
> She can't let this chance slip her by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy a real long one. I'm happy with how this turned out but I am really hoping some of you will let me know what you think. I understand this is a slow burn but I hope it's not too slow for you all :P 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

The seconds ticked by on the large clock that sat on the far side of the lecture hall, despite the blinding speed of their green-haired professor, the time still felt like it was dragging. Weiss's leg bounced slightly in her seat, gone was the panicked or frustrated looks, now it was replaced with barely held excitement.

It was the last class of the day and it couldn't have come fast enough, she didn't think she'd ever been this eager for a school day to end as she knew what was going to follow it. Earlier that day the latter half of team RWBY had announced their plans to head to a music festival that was going on in Vale, Weiss never heard the name of the band as she had certainly tuned out after the knowledge that the two of them were going to camp out overnight for the event. She recalled that the moment she heard she had turned to her partner and team leader, seeing that she had arrived at exactly the same conclusion. 

Yang and Blake didn't have this class with them so they were already out, meaning that the dorm room was currently empty and wouldn't be filled again until the next day, as if on cue with her thoughts her scroll lit up to indicate an incoming message.

Picking it up as stealthily as she could, she opened the message and heat immediately creeping up her neck when she read it: 

'Ruby:- Can't wait to get some homework done after this.'

Her eye's slid to the red-figure to her left, eyes lighting up when she saw that Ruby was somehow holding her excitement worse than she was. Her partner had the same blush on her cheeks and was glancing at her with a sly expression, one that most would assume would be out of place on the normally innocent girl, Weiss disagreed. Shooting her another teasing grin Weiss went back to her scroll and typed her response. 

'Weiss:- I think it'll take a while to get done. Hope you're okay with that...' 

She quickly looked back over and watcher Ruby read it through, loving the way her partner failed to hide the huge grin that spread across her features. She got a response back within seconds.

'Ruby:- I think I can handle it.'

She had to stop the giggle that almost broke out, trying to return her attention to the professor in some attempt to make the time go faster, a wasted effort as every flash of red she saw in her peripheral would cause her leg to bounce again and the same thoughts to run wild through her mind. 

At least this time it was pleasant torture.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door to team RWBY's dorm swung open and two figures hurried through, only taking a moment to ensure the door was properly closed before they both rushed towards the nearest bed.

Clothes were discarded quickly and with no reservations, thrown across the room the second they were loose from their bodies. Weiss found herself giggling airily when Ruby would get stuck with a piece of her outfit, the younger girl laughing back and the sound causing her heart to pound in her chest. 

Soon they were just down to their panties, Weiss wearing sheer white while Ruby had deep red. They fell onto the sheets shoulder to shoulder and Weiss gladly watched the way the movement caused her team leader's chest to bounce on impact. 

It felt like heaven that there was no more awkwardness when it came to this, it felt so freeing to be this open, to be able to bare herself to her partner and for her to do the same. She'd wager that she'd never been this happy in all her life, it just felt right to be sharing this intimate moment with her teammate and friend. 

Both girls already had their hands roaming eagerly across their naked flesh, causing gasps and moans as they teased themselves. It was clear that they each wanted this to last as long as possible. 

Weiss found herself staring more at Ruby's stunning eyes than anything else, transfixed by those shining pools of silver that held so much expression in them. Ruby seemed as if she was always baring her soul through them whenever they were to together like this.

As she was caressing her own body her knuckles accidentally grazed Ruby's outer thigh, the sudden sensation caught the heiress off guard as she instinctively pressed her hand against incredibly soft skin. Ruby didn't respond and in a moment of bravery she let her hand rest on her partner's leg, their eyes met with Weiss ready to withdraw her hand if she saw any doubt. 

The red-haired girl hummed happily as she continued touching herself, still looking deep into her eyes with a pleased expression, Weiss felt a crushing relief as she now let herself enjoy the feeling. 

Her partner was the first to break from her teasing as her hand slipped into her underwear, letting out a shuddering gasp as she did so. Weiss felt the moment the younger girl touched herself through her skin and the knowledge made her follow suit. The dual sensations cut off her ability to think, within moments the room was nothing but the two girls drinking in the sight of one another while their moans raised in pitch. 

...

Weiss wiped some sweat from her brow, her skin still feeling burning hot even after taking some time to freshen up. Their 'homework' had been as wonderful as ever and had left her feeling refreshed and renewed, a warmth that would fill her chest for days to come. 

She was sitting at the dorms desk, fully clothed in her school uniform, minus the blazer, as she sorted some notes for her real homework. The door to the bathroom opened and revealed Ruby, striding back into the still empty space wearing only her button-up shirt (which Weiss noticed instantly that a few buttons had been left undone towards the top) and a new pair of white panties which were only slightly visible past the bottom of her shirt. 

It made for a very appealing image and had a blush forming on the heiress's cheeks, the way her partner moved so confidently into the room stole her breath away, somehow Ruby made even the most simple action seem stunning. The younger girl made for her bed and lept up as she grabbed a pair of her signature black tights in the process. 

The snow-themed girl was so lost in thought that she almost missed her partner speak "So, you got any plans for the rest of the day?" 

She had to shake off the feeling, blushing a little harder at her own actions "Not really I was just getting caught up on some real homework." 

Ruby looked over and gave a sly grin at the reference, giggling slightly as their eyes met, causing another wave of butterflies in her stomach.

Ruby quickly averted her eyes and asked "I was wondering if you want to hang out with JNPR? Jaune and Nora said they were going to set up a movie night...?" she seemed to get a little bashful quickly adding "If you wanna..." 

Normally for Weiss the answer would have been a no brainer, spending the evening on the receiving end of Jaune's pick up lines while an overexcited Nora bounced off the walls and all while under the terminally patient eyes of the only two sane people on their team. Now, however, looking at her partner and the clear hope in her voice the answer was one she never thought she'd give. 

"Yeah, I'd like that." 

The younger girl spun to look at her, her silver eyes lighting up as her face split into an enormous grin which in turn caused one of equal size to spread across Weiss's. She went back to her tights, mumbling about how cool it would be but Weiss found herself gazing once again at her partner as the seconds ticked by, that warm feeling in her chest only growing as she thought of them spending this evening together. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beacon's library was sprawling, a huge space filled with sitting areas and flanked on all sides by huge walls of bookshelves. Weiss had always loved it here as it was a usually peaceful place where she could focus on her studies, working towards her goal of advancing her rank and cementing her status as a proud Schnee. 

Things were different nowadays. The heiress was sitting in the most secluded set of seats available with a textbook open in front of her that she couldn't even remember the title or subject of. 

Staring into space Weiss's brain ran through the same question, a question that had been running through her head since their movie night over a week ago. 

'Could she be with Ruby?'

There was no doubt in her mind that she liked Ruby, from their first encounter it was clear she was very attracted to her team leader and even before their repeat affair she was almost certain she held romantic feelings for the rose-themed girl. 

But this whole time it had been a fantasy in her head, it wasn't possible, the two of them couldn't date or anything like that. This was a purely casual and scandalous affair. She knew it was her upbringing that bred those thoughts as it was the job of the companies heiress to procure a favourable marriage and follow all appropriate etiquette in the process. She never liked the idea of course but it was a given and was something that was going to happen whether she wanted it too or not so it felt foolish to fret over it. 

Now though, after everything that happened the thought wouldn't leave her mind, she'd never even tried to get it out of her head. She liked Ruby, so why shouldn't she be with Ruby? 

The thought had her smiling like a simpleton, her mind running back to that inconsequential movie night. 

'  
They'd been sitting on the pile of blankets on the floor for hours by this point, all of Team JNPR's bedding had been arranged so they could all see the screen that was set up on the dorms desk. Nora was clinging onto Ren as usual while Pyraah and Jaune sat at a constantly changing distance, with one of them desperately trying to make things more intimate while the other remained completely clueless. Due to how boisterous the hammer-wielding girl usual was and her insistence on getting her beloved team leader to open up about any topic the room was fairly a buzz with activity. 

Which left the two odd ones out to sit comfortably off to the side, sharing a blanket as Weiss sipped on a coffee she procured for herself and Ruby gorged herself on Nora's snacks. She had no doubt that her partner would normally be off with the ginger girl and somehow matching her energy at every step, but now the younger girl seemed content chatting to the snow-themed girl throughout most of the night.

Weiss hadn't even intended this, all she was planning to do was sit with Ruby while she did what they normally did on these nights. Yang was a regular guest at these gatherings but she doubted that she and Ruby behaved similarly to how they were now.

She remembered how they had chatted about anything and everything but the part that kept replaying in her mind came right near the end of the evening.

"So anyway Dad definitely didn't like that..." Ruby giggled as she finished a story about what was one of Gods knows how many pranks she'd pulled on her father, she had no idea how the man coped. 

Weiss was laughing along with it though, finding herself more comfortable than she'd ever been and it was a feeling she was quickly getting used to. 

"Wow... I can't believe how different your childhood sounds to mine." it was said without sadness, Ruby and the others were passingly aware of her upbringing which was in large part down to how she'd treated them when they first met. The memory brought forth waves of embarrassment but she shook it off. 

"Yeah well, I'm sure you still have good memories right?" 

"Yeah, with Winter, before she left for the military we were inseparable, kind of like you and Yang but you wouldn't think so looking in." 

She went on to explain how they acted when they were children, the amount of pressure and expectation on them forced maturity on them early but that didn't mean they didn't have fun. She went on to talk about the time when the two of them slipped away from their butlers and maids, running off into the mansion's gardens after a heavy snowfall. 

"We knew we were going to get in trouble but we were safe, Winter had already unlocked her aura and had been training for years, but that day we were just kids." her smile broke through as she said it "I remember asking her over and over where we're going, she kept saying it was secret and I'd find out when we got there."

Ruby was listening with rapt attention, her smile almost as broad as Weiss's as she sat there hanging on every word. 

"When we got to the rear garden she told me to close my eyes and cover my face with both hands..." she chuckled "I never saw that first snowball coming, it took me off my feet and I was so surprised that I didn't even notice that she was standing there waiting with another. After that, it was a good hour of chasing each other in the snow." Ruby was giggling and causing her cheeks to heat up "I laughed more that day than any other I think."

"That sounds so fun!" Ruby was beaming at her, hands clasped together as she all but bounced in place "Your sister sounds nice, I hope I meet her someday." 

Weiss felt her heart warm at that, the thought of introducing Ruby to her sister made her feel giddy, oddly so. Her mind kept playing the scene over and over of her gesturing Ruby forward as Winter inspected her as she did with everybody. 

'Winter, this is my girlfriend Ruby.' 

Suddenly there were butterflies in her stomach, the ease at which her mind had built that scene and how natural it felt to think it caught her off guard. Could she and Ruby really...?

"You know..." Ruby spoke up cutting off her revealing train of thought "...it's so awesome that we can do this." she was looking off into the middle distance as she said it.

"What do you mean? I think Nora wouldn't allow us to get away with not doing a movie night..." Weiss smiled as she looked over to the girl who was still clinging onto a now very red-faced Jaune. 

"No, no... I mean us, hanging out like this, after how I met and how we treated each other in the Emerald Forest, I thought we weren't going to be friends..." 

That same embarrassment, far more intense as she remembered how she'd treated the girl beside her, all the shame came rushing back "I'm so sorry about how I acted, I was still-"

A pair of warm arms wrapped around her in a side on hug, Weiss was caught off guard and was left sitting there rigid. 

"I've already forgiven you, I wanted to thank you actually, we both made mistakes in the beginning but you were the one to swallow your pride, you came to me to make things right, you saved me from that Deathstalker and the first thing you did was apologise to me..."

"After I criticised your fighting style..." Weiss mumbled, even more, embarrassed at the memory. 

Ruby giggled and drew back to look at her "Yeah and you were right..." it was her turn to look guilty but it was quickly replaced by a smirk "I'm just thankful you did that, it really inspired me, how courageous you were and how kind and caring you acted. It was awesome."

It was said so surely, Weiss was struck dumb, the look in Ruby's eyes was warm and safe. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute and she was sure her face could be seen from the CCT tower at this point. She floundered, unable to form the words to confess the whirlwind of emotions rolling through her. 

Just as her hesitation would have been noticeable, a loud cheer cut them off and both of them turned towards the rest of the room. Nora had Jaune's scroll in hand and was holding it aloft like some kind of trophy.

The orange-haired girl gestured the device towards Ruby who had already withdrawn her arms form the heiress's shoulders. 

"Who wants to see Jaunes baby pictures?" she called out as she dangled her prize from her fingers and shook it back and forth. 

Ruby gasped and rushed over at semblance speed, clearly not able to pass up the opportunity. Weiss was left there dumbfounded, she didn't feel abandoned, if anything it proved that Ruby didn't say that to get anything from her, she just said it because that was what she felt. 

Her heart felt like it was bursting out again, that same thought of introducing Ruby as her girlfriend playing over and over. She looked to the girl in question, her eyes were wide as she scrolled through what must have been Jaune's worst nightmare. 

Everything felt right and at that moment she made a very important decision.

'

Or at least she thought she did. 

Her head flopped to the table, resting her forehead on the superfluous book. It had all been so clear in that moment, filled with joy and determination from Ruby's words she felt like she could take on the world, but now...

She sighed, she knew that fear wasn't a reason not to do something but at the same time it was a huge risk. What if things went wrong? The thought of losing Ruby made her chest feel tight, she'd never had someone close to her like this before and she had no idea how to handle it. 

She wanted to be with Ruby, she wanted to experience romance with her, show her off to the world and spend the rest of her time here in Beacon with her. She was certain of those things, but could she bring herself to push it further, to risk the great thing she had now for something even better? 

From her current state, it seemed the answer was no but she angrily threw off those doubts. She wouldn't be scared away from this, she just needed a plan to ask her, to be in a situation where she would be comfortable putting herself forward without being interrupted. 

The answer came surprisingly easily, the time when she felt most confident and least afraid was obvious and her and Ruby would no doubt find time to be intimate again soon. She just needed to confess how she felt and see if Ruby returned those feelings. 

Hope lit up inside her, followed by enormous anticipation, but how long would it be before Yang and Blake weren't an obstacle? What if it took months? 

She and Ruby needed something more concrete, it was the only drawback to their arrangement that it relied on the absence of their team. They had been fortunate so far in that regard but their luck wouldn't last forever. 

Plus it would give her something to do to take her mind off the incredibly nerve-racking confession she would be giving at the end of it. Raising her head and closing the textbook, she set off to find her solution, she had a few people that she knew in the upper years who might have some ideas and wouldn't spread the information around. 

With renewed purpose, she marched out of the library, an unmistakable skip in her step. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although another full two weeks had passed, she'd done it!

True to her worry her teammates had been hard at work over the past fortnight and hadn't taken any overnight excursions out of the campus. Weiss had been feeling the arching desire to be with her partner again but now it was mixed with burning excitement. 

Sitting in Glynda's combat class the day was winding to an end, Yang and Blake were sitting next to her while Ruby was on the other side. Two students from other teams she wasn't very familiar with were facing off in the ring, normally her attention would be fixed on them as she knew that unknown fighters were the best way to learn. The rest of the class had the same idea and had their collective focus on the lengthy bout happening before them. 

Which meant it was the prime opportunity to do what she'd wanted to do all day, reaching for her scroll she brought up the aura information of the students in the ring, meaning Glynda wouldn't suspect anything if she were to glance over. Stealthily she opened up her messages and began typing one to the cloaked girl beside her and sent it: 

'Weiss:- I have a surprise for you.' 

With a smirk she hit send and watched out of the corner of her eye as the notification appeared on Ruby's already open scroll, the girl played it off well and sent a reply without reacting visibly. 

'Ruby:- Really? What is it?' 

'Weiss:- Make sure we get away from our team and you'll find out.' 

Her heart pounded in her chest as she typed it, there were a lot of things that could go wrong in the meantime and even if it didn't she was then faced with the daunting task of revealing her feelings at the end of it. It made her legs feel weak but she was determined to see this through. 

'Ruby:- You tease :P But we can't do any homework today right?'

The use of the codeword was fairly redundant at this point as anyone their age seeing these messages would absolutely know what was going on, but they kept it up anyway. It had become an inside joke to them at this point and it did streamline things quite nicely. She began typing her reply, thinking back to a few days ago where Ruby had openly complained about wanting to do 'homework' with her again in a moment when the two of them were alone.

As she hit send with one hand she timed it so the second she saw the message appear on her partner's screen she placed a delicate hand on Ruby's thigh. She felt the younger girl's body stiffen and similarly to before she waited for any sign that she wasn't ok with this. Happy that it paid off she went to retract her hand only for Ruby to quickly stop it in its tracks. Holding it against her warm, smooth and stocking clad thigh. 

With slightly trembling fingers Ruby reached up to respond to her message. 

'Weiss:- That's what you think ;)' 

'Ruby: Ok.' 

Now with express permission Weiss let her hand wander across her partner's leg, squeezing softly every now and then, she kept her eyes peeled for all around her who could potentially see her actions. Thankfully the seats behind her had no angle so she didn't need to worry about that, mostly she kept her attention locked on the blonde-haired girl beside her and the other students on her row. The danger of the act was causing sweat to bead on her brow but without question made the whole experience more erotic. 

Time ticked by slowly as she indulged in the feeling of Ruby's soft skin, all while her fear and anticipation pooled in her chest and only served to heighten her now raging libido. Ruby did remarkably well keeping her cool, the blush on her face was bright but Weiss saw how the younger girl prevented herself from squirming in her seat. 

The spar below them came to close with sporadic applause throughout the spacious auditorium. Weiss's eyes stayed focused ahead while her mind whirled and heart pounded in her chest. 

...

Their exit was rushed, Weiss had attempted to leave in a normal fashion but the second the prim and proper lecturer had dismissed them Ruby had quickly leaned over to wildly assert that she had left a book she needed in the library. It was fortunate that her team leader was often scatterbrained as the outburst wasn't something out of the ordinary, the rest of their team hadn't even batted an eye at Ruby insisting that Weiss help her and dragging her out of the room without even waiting for her to answer. 

She made sure to appear slightly frustrated which helped justify the pink in her cheeks as she was spirited away, Ruby made sure to head in the direction of the library before darting off to vacant hallway when they were out of sight. 

Those silver eyes were lidded and her chest was rising and falling despite only lightly jogging for less a minute. 

"You better not be joking..." Weiss had never seen such desperation in Ruby's voice before, it was clear she had been adequately revved her up throughout their last class "Where are we going?" her tone was begging, Weiss didn't have the heart to tease her further. 

"Follow me..." she started setting off without even having to encourage Ruby to follow as she was already keeping exact pace with her "...I learned about a place. We should be undisturbed there." 

Her partner's eyes lit up as she followed even more eagerly, setting off towards one of Beacon's dorm buildings. 

When they got here the halls were completely quiet, this whole section felt like it had been abandoned. The red and white figures dashed through, hand in hand as they approached one of the many doors.

"Are you sure about this? Are you sure nobody will come?" Ruby asked as she looked over her shoulder, her excitement still plainly visible but still restrained while she waited for them to be alone.

"I'm positive, these are the transfer dorms the students from the Vital Festival will be using, for now, they are kept clean bi-weekly until they arrive." she shot her partner a smile as she entered the code for the door. 

"Ooooh..." Ruby was peering over her shoulder as she entered the lengthy code "How'd you learn about this?"

"Let's just say some upper years could use a favour from a Schnee and gave me the code for this room." the device clicked open and Ruby tackled her into the room. 

The door was kicked shut and Weiss gasped as the younger girl reached out began unbuttoning her blazer, they had never undressed each other before. She watched in awe as those slim fingers peeled her jacket off, Ruby was clearly nervous and it was obvious that if she met any resistance she would stop. Weiss gladly let it happen, excitedly moving to follow her partner's example as the two of them began to properly disrobe each other. 

Every time those soft fingers would graze her skin it caused little sparks to arc through her. At the same time, she marvelled at how much of Ruby's body she was touching, after feeling lightheaded from just caressing her legs only a little while ago this was close to becoming a sensory overload. 

Ruby got the last of Weiss's shirt buttons undone and swiftly slid the material off her pale shoulders, letting it fall down her arms and onto the floor, her hands traced down her arms and Weiss saw the hunger in the rose-themed girl's eyes. Gently taking hold of her partner's hands she guided them to her waist, causing her stomach to sunk in at the contact. 

Now given permission Ruby's hands went to work, they slid and caressed her waist and lower back, taking time to run up and down her bare skin as Weiss continued to marvel at the sensation. 

She had undone Ruby's shirt but due to her hands being all over her she had no intention of taking that off yet, instead, she moved to the school skirt that hiding her partner's stocking-clad legs. She reached for the zip as Ruby's hands started to unclasp her bra. 

"I've wanted to do this for so long..." the younger girl's voice was husky and her breathing was laboured as she shamelessly stared at Weiss's body. It turned her on no end how hungry those silver eyes looked as she revealed her body. 

"Same..." Weiss was no better and it was a fight to keep thoughts clear in her head as she undid the zip and let the skirt fall to the ground. Her train of thought died and was replaced by a far simpler topic as she watched Ruby's stocking-clad legs be revealed, the white panties she wore underneath clearly visible through the thin black fabric "Holy shit..."

Ruby noticed and flashed a sultry smile, using two fingers she snapped the clasp of the heiress's deep blue bra open and pulling it free of her body in one fluid motion "Like what you see?" Ruby teased.

As she said it she stepped back and peeled her shirt open, giving Weiss a full view. All the heiress could do in response was nod dumbly and try not to drool. 

"Good..." she giggled "...because I certainly do." 

Those silver pools locked onto her bare chest, nipple's hard as diamonds from Ruby's fingers on her skin. A warm and heavenly soft hand gently rested on her exposed breast and the feeling of her partners palm against her aching nipple caused her back to arch slightly, pressing her chest harder into her team leaders grasp. 

"Oooh Ruby..." she must have felt her heart beating against her ribcage as she grew more confident in her ministrations. 

Each pass over her peak made her legs feel weak and in a snap decision, she grabbed Ruby by the arm and yanked her over to the prepared bed, ensuring that her hand never left her chest as she did so. 

They collapsed in a heap, their hands all over each other as they lost the last of their clothing, Weiss slipped off her skirt and discarded her socks while Ruby pulled off her shirt and undid her bra. Before she could remove it Weiss reached over and stopped her movement, lust in her eyes as tugged the straps of her partner's white bra down her arms and intentionally made the process as lengthy and sensual as possible. 

"Weeeisss..." Ruby moaned as she writhed under her "Hurry..." it sounded inpatient but also pleasured, Weiss gave one more pause before stripping it off her body, watching with rapt attention at the way her tits bounced free. 

She couldn't resist any longer she propped herself up on one elbow and leaned over her partner, reaching out and cupping Ruby's impressive mounds with both hands and she let out a gasp as she felt of impossibly soft they were. She squeezed and rolled them in her palms, delighting in the way her partner would moan and whine each time she felt the hardened peaks graze her skin. 

She needed to hear more, she needed to make Ruby moan, make her cry out in bliss, Weiss was certain she'd never been this aroused in her life and in that moment the world outside ceased to exist.

"You're so fucking beautiful..." their eyes met and the words tumbled out of her mouth, Ruby moaned a little louder as they looked deep into each other's eyes. 

"So are you, you're the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen..." the words were sighed in pleasure but their eyes never broke. 

Their bodies were close, both laying side by side on the single bed so there was little room to move, Weiss's hands continued to stroke and feel her partners skin but she slid them over her shoulders and began running them across the scythe wielders back. 

Her breath hitched when she saw Ruby's eyes dart down to her lips, both of them breathing heavily as they grew closer by the second. Weiss's stomach flipped as he moment drew nearer. 

Time slowed to a crawl and it took every bit of her will to keep her movements steady, all she knew was that she needed to feel this, it was an experience she needed to have.

She was close to hesitating at the last second but Ruby had no such restraint, diving in and pressing their lips together as her hands came round to pull the heiress in by her back. Weiss fell onto her leader's body as she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. She had no experience what so ever as this was the first person out of her family that she had kissed and even then she was sure she could count the number of kisses before this on both hands. 

Yet it felt so right, she'd never felt this giddy and her body took over the moment Ruby had pulled her in, she pressed her body against her partners and strived to make as little distance between them as possible. Ruby clearly had the same idea as her hands traced up to her platinum hair, lightly stroking through it as she hugged her tighter. 

Weiss moaned into the kiss and began moving her lips for the first time, Ruby squeaked slightly but quickly followed suit, it was awkward and clumsy, Weiss tried to kiss while Ruby was moving and missed her lips, Ruby leaned in too far and their teeth knocked together. It was still perfect, every touch of her lips sent a wave of joy through her and with every missed attempt or silly exchange there were more passionate moans and pleased sighs. 

They got their rhythm and Weiss felt confident enough to resume touching her partner's wonderful body, she'd never felt more confident in her life. With Ruby's bottom lip sandwiched between hers, she leaned the younger girl over and slipped one hand around her waist, Ruby went with gladly and it made her so happy that she trusted her. 

The moment her slim fingers made contact with the rose-themed girls breast the kiss got much more intense. Ruby moaned into her mouth and became more frantic with her movements, Weiss was drawn in just as quickly with the feeling of her team leaders perfect chest in hand, making her dizzy with arousal. 

Ruby's hand raked down her back, pawing at her and showing just how much she enjoyed her touch, her partner's hands slipped down until they reached the waistband of her underwear. She felt a warm hand slip in quickly and cup her ass, the sudden and slightly unexpected sensation had her gasping breaking the kiss fully for the first time. 

"Is it ok?" Ruby asked breathlessly, both of them were panting like they'd ran a marathon but Ruby's hands remained still while waiting for Weiss's permission. 

Weiss couldn't have responded quicker "Oh Gods yes..." she moaned as she pressed her hips back into Ruby's hand and leaning in to steal another deep kiss. 

Ruby obeyed and brought her other hand down to take full hold of the heiresses toned rear, she moaned another husky 'Yes' into Ruby's lips as she continued to tease the younger girls nipples. Ruby had no idea just how much of a weak spot she had discovered and was doing accidentally everything right, she was firm and strong with her grip and made sure to cover every inch with grabs and squeezes. 

Weiss was becoming undone under the attention, her enthusiasm only spurring her partner to manhandle her more, her pussy was soaking her underwear and she could feel how hard and hot her partner's nipples were against her hand. When Ruby grabbed both of her cheeks at once and drew her in it forced apart their kiss as Weiss cried out in bliss, her head falling down onto her team leaders soft tits as she stimulated her further. 

"Oh Ruby..." she moaned into the soft flesh she was resting on "It feels so good..." she couldn't help but nuzzle into Ruby's breasts as writhed in pleasure. 

She distantly heard Ruby giggle but the feeling of something very hard poking her cheek drew her attention back. With what little brainpower she had available she saw that one of Ruby's pink nipples was inches from her lips, a powerful hunger overtook her and without even a glance upwards she engulfed the stiff peak between her wet lips. 

The partner was not expecting it and the second she did Ruby's back arched and she squealed, involuntarily gripping the snow-themed girl's ass tightly and adding yet more stimulation. 

It felt so fucking right. The feeling of Ruby's body and the sounds she made were everything she had ever wanted, this feeling of warmth and lust clicked so right in her brain that she knew she would never want to give it up. With her whole being flooded with joy and lust she let the experience take her, descending on Ruby's beautiful tits like a starving woman in the wilderness. 

The change was certainly noticed by Ruby as she became a shaking pile of goo under the attention, really only holding onto the heiress's tight rear for support as she was pleasured in a way she'd never even dreamt about before.

"Weiss! Oh, Weiss, yes!" she couldn't see Ruby's face but she saw the way her head was thrown back and forth in her peripheral vision and the way her body trembled under her. 

She let go of the nipple with an audible 'pop' and quickly switched to the other, acting like a woman possessed she lapped and sucked on the hardened peak from every angle possible. All the while Ruby's hands her slipping, each moan causing her to jerk and squeeze at random. In one particularly pleasurable lick, her hand overextended and brushed against something very hot and extremely wet. 

Both girls stiffened, both realising exactly what that was the instant it occurred. Weiss looked up at her team leader, she was flushed and sweaty while undeniably looking the best she had ever looked in the heiress's eyes. She saw curiosity and hunger in those shining pools of silver and that same hunger was building deep within her, she needed to feel Ruby touching her.

All of her. 

Reaching back she took hold of Ruby's wrist and guided her hand around the front of her body and to the waistband above her pelvis. Weiss was on her hands and knees over her partner, gazing at each other as she waited for Ruby to make the first move, her heart pounded in her chest and it took every ounce of willpower to not lean in and capture her lover's soft lips. 

The younger girl gave a shaky nod and slipped her fingertips into the thin material, it was clear she was nervous but at the same time extremely excited. Weiss felt her partner's soft hand guide over the small amount of fair hair that lead to the place that had been begging for her attention since they had started. 

Her fingers finally made contact and it was all Weiss could do to not clamp her legs together at the overwhelming sensation, instead she pressed her head back down into Ruby's pillowy mounds and get lost in the sensation. 

Each touch felt ten times more pleasurable than anything she had ever done to herself, Ruby was cautious at first but quickly branched out as she heard the cacophony of moans that flew form the heiress's lips with every touch. It was the most delightful sensation to feel her partner discover what she liked and what made her tick, she made sure to let Ruby know each time she did something good by calling out her name and laying sloppy kisses along her amble chest. 

Weiss was coming undone, after only a few minutes of this she was pushing her hips back as she felt the weight of release building in her stomach. She could hear Ruby's panting above her as she worked, only occasionally breaking out in moan when the heiress would sporadically lunge at her breasts with her lips and tongue. 

"Oh fuck! Yes Ruby, fuck yes!" she took one of her partner's nipples into her mouth and moaned around it as Ruby ran her fingers against her clit "I'm close Ruby..." another kiss to her perfect tits "I'm so fucking close..." 

Her fingers were balled in the bedsheets and she was only barely supported on her knees, Ruby decided that she needed to finish with a bang so after one more slow pass over her clit she slid her fingers until they were lined up with her dripping entrance. In one smooth motion, two of her slim digits glided into her up to the knuckle, making sure to press her palm against the sensitive bud as she did so. 

Weiss cried out, clinging onto to the younger girl and all but weeping in pleasure "Fuck! Yes yes, Ruby yes!" 

She built a steady rhythm, pumping her hand in and out in time with the movement of the heiress's trembling hips, the sounds of her own arousal reached her ears and to stop herself screaming she buried her head fully in Ruby's cleavage. The younger girl used her free hand to pull her deeper into the valley of her chest, something that Weiss greatly approved of. 

The muffled cries became more and more frantic as Ruby's pace increased, her palm making firm contact with her clit and driving her closer and closer to the edge, with one final thrust of her hand Ruby curled her fingers upward and Weiss was undone. 

Her scream was loud even when smothered by her partner's chest, her body locked and fully collapsed onto Ruby's form, shaking and crying as the pleasure tore through her. Her partner soothed her by gently stroking her hair with the hand that was holding her head and gently massaging her sensitive lips with the other. 

As she came down from her high she laid soft kisses along Ruby's chest and neck, kissing a trail up to her jaw where she was suddenly met with the younger girl leaning down to capture her lips. It was a kiss filled with love and joy, it made warmth explode through her chest as the two girls rolled onto their sides without breaking their liplock. 

Only pulling away due to the need for breath Weiss had to fight to stop her legs from shaking, the lingering effects of her mind-blowing orgasm still making her brain foggy and small bursts of pleasure would still dance along her skin. Ruby was simply watching her, a huge smile on her face which was tinted a deep shade of scarlet. After a few moments of regaining their breath, Ruby broke the silence. 

"That was..." 

"Fucking incredible." Weiss finished the statement for her, smiling at her partner when she looked bashful. 

"I'm glad you liked it..." she sounded embarrassed as she cast her eyes to the side, something the heiress could not allow. 

"Ruby." she reached over and caressed her cheek and turned her so their eyes met "That was the single best orgasm I've ever had." her heart skipped a beat when Ruby reached up and softly caressed the hand touching her cheek while nuzzling into it with a beaming smile. 

"Yay..." she let out a little giggle "I had no idea what I was doing..." she laughed again nervously this time. 

"You certainly nailed it." Weiss sighed "You'll have to give me pointers..." she smirked cheekily as her eyes roamed down her body "Speaking of which..." she used her free hand to gently part Ruby's legs, ready to stop if she said so. 

The rose-themed girl parted her legs easily, coming up to reveal what lay between, much to Weiss's delight her partner's underwear was ruined, completely soaked through. It made her mouth water just looking at it. 

As she slid her hand down towards it she was stopped by Ruby's hand, she quickly went to pull it away before it was held in place. 

"It's ok." Ruby said in a reassuring tone as Weiss looked to her worried "I actually had an idea..." 

That caught her attention and while gently caressing Ruby's soft thigh her teasing grin returned "And what would that be?"

"I may have seen something online that I've wanted to try for a while but I umm..." she looked away bashfully again and Weiss chuckled as she caught the young huntress's eye once more. 

"Ruby you can tell me anything." the thought of how true that statement was made her cheeks ache from smiling "Trust me you'll get no judgement from me..." she inwardly rolled her eyes at the thought of her own shower antics. 

Regaining some confidence Ruby pulled her hand into the damp seat of her underwear, gasping as she closed her legs around it "I really like the look of when someone grinds against a leg..." the words came out husky as she rolled her hips against Weiss's hand. 

She couldn't resist leaning in to steal a quick kiss from the now moaning girl before nodding and quickly went about sitting up on the bed as Ruby removed her tights then moved to straddle her. Weiss leaned back and propped herself up by her arms outstretched behind her so she was in a mostly sitting position, Ruby had her hands either side of the heiress's leg to stabilize herself. 

It took a few attempts to get into a comfortable position but when they did Weiss thought she could get lost in the sight of Ruby in only her panties leaning over her with sex written all across her cute features. 

"You ready?" Weiss asked as she made sure she was stable on the bed. 

"Mmhmm..." Ruby was shaking slightly but that was likely from the fact that she could feel the burning hot pussy already pressed snugly against her thigh. 

She remained perfectly still as Ruby started, giving her all the time she needed to get a comfortable pace and pressure without interfering. Weiss wasn't complaining however as the sight of the younger girl writing and lolling on her lap was an image she'd take to the grave, she drank in every curve and the way her body would move as it swayed back and forth. 

Her short hair would fall across her face and the droplets of sweat that rolled down her pink-tinted skin left inviting trails, she knew that even if she tried she wouldn't be able to find a single thing wrong with the sight. Ruby's pace had increased and Weiss finally felt confident enough to do what she'd been desperately wanting to this entire time. 

She pulled her partner in for another scorching kiss, loving the fact that it was now familiar, Ruby felt confident enough to support herself on only the leg she was straddling and wrapped her arms tightly around Weiss's neck. The heat between them was building and she could feel Ruby's body start to quake as her movements got more and more frantic. 

Separating the kiss she locked eyes with her partner, Ruby holding herself up on her shoulders. 

"Are you close?" Weiss asked as she pressed her leg gently up into the spasming girl. 

"Yes! Oh Weiss... Fuck yes Weiss..." it was delightful to hear that language come out of such an innocent mouth "It feels so gooooooood..." the last word was moaned out as Weiss tested moving her leg a tiny amount from side to side. 

"Then cum for me..." she breathed the command huskily loving how Ruby whined and rutted against her all the harder "Cum for me Ruby..." 

"Weeeeeiiiiiissssss!" 

The younger girl collapsed into her neck, moaning and crying out as shook against her, her feet tapping as they barely reached the floor. All the while Weiss kissed and caressed her lover, leaning up to sit Ruby fully on her lap and pulling her into a tight embrace. She felt the tremors slowly fade as her partner came down off her high, leaving her panting and sighing against her. 

For a while they stayed like that, softly cradling each other and enjoying the feeling of their closeness, Weiss had never felt so at peace and when Ruby tugged them down onto the dishevelled sheets she had no complaints. 

They moulded together fully, Ruby resting her head on her chest while they entwined their bodies, it didn't really make sense to have Ruby on the bottom as she had the bigger natural pillows. This is what felt right though, she wanted to hold Ruby in her arms, she wanted to cuddle her and make her feel safe, the warmth that usually filled her chest when she was with her partner felt fit to burst out of her chest and she knew it was time to do what she'd originally planned. 

"Wow Weiss..." Ruby beat her to the punch yet again "You weren't kidding, that was fucking incredible..." 

Weiss laughed, feeling her partner's head rumble along with it "You did most of the work that time too..." she gave Ruby a squeeze "I just sat there the whole time." it wasn't untrue and while she didn't doubt that they both had an amazing time she still felt a little selfish. 

"You did more than just sit there." she kissed her budding breasts "I felt what you were doing with your leg, it drove me wild." she propped herself up so she could flash a sultry smile. 

They leaned in and kissed again, much softer this time and filled with appreciation. It made Weiss's heart do leaps and when they parted she kept those silver eyes locked on her. It was now or never and she knew no matter what it would be for the best.

"Ruby, I wanted to ask you something..." why was this still so hard after what they'd just done? Most couples would have been together for a while before doing what they just did. She floundered, unable to force the words out, inwardly cursing herself and likely showing it on her face.

Ruby waited patiently, reaching up when she saw her strife and laid a gentle hand on her cheek "Hey..." her smile was warm and gentle "...you can tell me anything, remember?" 

Weiss leaned in and stole another kiss, nodding lightly as she acknowledged Ruby's gesture "I was wondering if you..." here goes nothing "...would like to go out with me sometime?" 

She focused all of her energy on not letting her nerves show, keeping her loving smile steady as she watched for the slightest reaction from the girl she liked. 

Those silver eyes widened and for the briefest of seconds, Weiss's face almost cracked before suddenly Ruby was on her, pushing her back down flat on the bed with a fierce kiss, deep and long as they wrapped their arms around each other. They parted less than inches as their whole world was the other. 

"I'd love too, I'd really really love to." 

Without thought they were making out again, rolling on the bed and giggling as they each let their feelings be known. 

Some tears rolled down her scarred cheek and her heart did laps around her chest. In that moment she knew, this was the start of something wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, please consider leaving your thoughts as it makes this all worth it to know what you think :) 
> 
> Send requests to:
> 
> NeedsDcaff32@outlook.com (Be warned any request now will be started next year due to backlog.)

**Author's Note:**

> See you for Chapter 2! 
> 
> Email: NeedsDcaff32@outlook.com for suggestions/questions/requests


End file.
